marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sihing (Earth-616)
| Relatives = unnamed father; unnamed mother; | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Under City, formerly Hong Kong | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Fighter | Education = Absorbed the Chi knowledge of the previous Dog Brother ＃1 | Origin = Champion of a celestial city | PlaceOfBirth = Hong Kong | Creators = Ed Brubaker; Matt Fraction; David Aja | First = Immortal Iron Fist Vol 1 8 | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Sihing the current Dog Brother ＃1 was born in China. His parent were killed in the First Opium War in 1841, by a cannonball from a British ship, leaving him the only survivor. Now an orphan he grew up on the street of Canton, South China. He and traveled with his friend Sidai, kept hopeful only by the stories of Dog Brother, the king of the lost, ruler of the Under City, who will find and save all those who become truly lost. They were eventually found and captured by slavers who intended to sell them as child slaves, and his friend was killed by the slavers as he attempted to resist. Just as the slavers prepared to kill him as well, Dog Brother arrived and slaughtered them, saving him. Recognizing his successor, Dog Brother gave up his armor and weapons and the child struck him down. Immortal Weapons At the Heart of Heaven, the Immortal Weapons are the champions of the Seven Capital Cities of Heaven. Each would face each other in various arena's. He revealed that he now was known as the Steel Phoenix. He faced off against the Bride of Nine Spiders but he lost the contest when she overwhelmed him with spiders. Dog Brother was tasked with introducing Fat Cobra and Prince of Orphans. The Prince of Orphans decided instead to challenge Steel Phoenix and easily defeated him in battle. He joined the other Immortal Weapons on the defense of the cities from Hydra. Working together they easily defeated the invading forces. Later, after saving the Celestial Cities from a Hydra plot to destroy them, he came to New York with Iron Fist like the other Weapons, where he fought with the Iron Fist against Ch'i-Lin, a mystic beast that kills the Iron Fist on his 33rd birthday and uses his heart to gain access to the dragon's egg, which he attempts to consume. At the Rand Corporation, and looked into Xaos learning he was descended from the Lightning Lords of Nepal. They helped Iron Fist against Zhou Cheng , the host of Ch'i-Lin. At Cheng's penthouse apartment they find a partial map to the Eighth City. But were nearly killed by a bomb At the gates of the Eighth City Weapons focused their chi energies to open the gateway. Weakened through the process they were unable to fight off a group of monstrous creatures. They are brought before their master Changming. They were forced into gladiatorial combat and only rescued on the brink of death. The only way they could communicate with each other is through Morse code. The witnessed a fight between Danny and Changming claimed was the first Iron Fist, Quan Yaozu Tiger's Beautiful Daughter escaped and freed the others. They then attempted to escape Working together they open the gateway, but was Changming's plan all along. Working together they are able to escape trapping the creatures in the Eighth City. Fear Itself During the Fear Itself event, the doors to the Eighth City were on the verge of being opened again forcing Fat Cobra and the Immortal Weapons to reunite once again in Beijing with the addition of War Machine who had accompanied Prince of Orphans from Washington D.C. to close the gate. However, after being defeated by Titania and Absorbing Man, when the Immortal Weapons started the ceremony, Iron Fist had come under the possession of Agamotto which was creating a mystical interference in preventing the Immortal Weapons from closing the gate. After Iron Fist overpowered the other Immortal Weapons, a reluctant War Machine fought him and due to Doctor Strange infusing some magic to War Machine's gun, it allowed for Iron Fist to be knocked out, allowing for the ceremony to be completed. | Powers = * Chi Manipulation: He is unique among the Immortal Weapons in how his title and Chi is passed on. While traveling the world searching for the lost, Dog Brother will eventually find an orphan who is destined to become the new Dog Brother, and he will immediately lay down his arms and surrender all of armor and weapons to this person. This person must then strike him down, and his Chi will flow into that person, who becomes the new Dog Brother ＃1 and inherits his duties and mission. The number at the end of his name does not increase through the holders, and remains 1. Thus he is not trained, but inherits his skill and chi from his predecessor. * Chi Augmentation: Dog Brother ＃1 can harness his spiritual energy in a similar fashion Iron Fist does, By doing this he can enhance all of his physical attributes to superhuman levels. ** Canine Control: Shares a telepathic link with the dogs (and possibly orphans) that follow him daily, able to command them in this way. **''Nervous System Control:'' Dog Brother ＃1 has complete control over his nervous system enabling him to deaden himself to pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, and slow down the rate at which he bleeds. **''Energy Detection:'' Capable of detecting energy signatures. **''Heightened Awareness:'' Demonstrated the ability to detect a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity before they commit the action and possesses enhanced intuition. **''Enhanced Senses:'' Dog Brother ＃1 has unusually keen eyesight and hearing, but it is unclear if it extends to superhuman level. **''Empathy:'' Dog Brother ＃1 has the ability to sense the emotions/feelings of people and animals. He is the protector of the weak and the innocent, those without a home are taken to the Under City. **''Enhanced Durability:'' Dog Brother ＃1 can generate a chi-based "aura" radiating from his body to protect himself from energy based attacks to a varied degree, and make himself more resilient against physical damage. ** Chi Enhanced Healing: He can use his chi to heal wounds and illness, but like Iron Fist he cannot regenerate entire limbs or missing organs. **''Dimensional Travel:'' Under certain circumstances, his chi can be focused to create nexus points between dimensions. ** Advanced Longevity: Dog Brother ＃1 has been alive since the mid 19th Century. He will not die unless killed in battle or until he finds his replacement. Then he will lay down his life. | Abilities = * Master Martial Artist: Dog Brother ＃1 is a master of the martial arts, he absorbed all the knowledge of his predecessors. His moves include; "Aroma of the Golden Knuckle", "Bite of the Rabid Fang", "Blood-Hunger's Blade", "Choking Wind", "Cobra's Last Bite", "Cut of Lex Talionis", "Double Lotus Strike", "The Exquisite Twin Cut of Buddha's Breath, The Judgment of Solomon , Razor Dervish Attack, The Unforgiving Blade, Volcano of Blood, White Crane Swift Kick". * Weapons Proficiency: He has extensive knowledge of weaponry. * Nervous System Control: He has near-complete control over his nervous system, enabling him to deaden himself to pain. * Environmental Adaptation: His entire body is oriented to combat, enabling him to adapt to any environment with minimal exposure. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Dog Brother ＃1 Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = * Swords | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Fencing Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Zoopathy Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Under City